Detective Conan: Countdown to Destruction
by BRYGUYB16
Summary: Summery: Take one over smart ten year old who doesn't act his age and a private detective who doesn't live up to his full potential and send them on a chase to America after the most notorious public criminal of all time, Kaito Kid. DEAD-fic
1. Prologe

**Detective Conan: Countdown to Destruction**

Prologue

Conan watched as Ran and her father argued over what to do. They had just learned of his true identity and that he was in fact Shinichi Kudo. Suddenly, the door bust down. Two men in black busted in holding guns. They wasted no time in shooting Ran and her father who fell to the floor dead. Shinichi looked up to the killers, confirming that they were in fact Gin and Vodka, the agents who had shrunk him.

"Everyone you know is dead. We wanted your death to be as painful as possible; I enjoyed watching those pathetic children plead for there lives. Especially Sherry." Gin told Shinichi as he walked toward him and said, "DIE."

"Ahhhh!" Suddenly, Conan awoke from his nightmare, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Conan, are you all right" Ran asked as she rushed into the room toward Conan, trying to comfort him.

"Did I wake you," Conan asked guiltily, realizing Ran had herd him scream.

"Yes, but it's all right," Ran said trying to comfort the young boy she held in her arms, "all that matters is that you are all right."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ran I have something to tell you and Conan, I have been hired to go to America and I want you two to come with me." Kogoro Mouri told his Daughter Ran and Conan.

"We get to go to America! cool!" Conan yelled out loud, getting exited. " Why?"

"I have been hired to stop Kaito kid from stealing the Cats Eye from the New York's Benthsal museum. Benthasal him self hired me." Kogoro said in a serious tone.

"But what about school dad?" Ran asked concern for Conan's welfare.

"It's spring break next week." Conan pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Ran stated.

"Then it's settled. We'll go." Kogoro said in his usual overconfident voice.

_"Yeah let's just remember who almost caught him last time."_ Conan thought.

To be continued


	2. CH1: Murder at 4000 feet

Detective Conan: Countdown to corruption

Ch 1 Murder at 4000 feet

"_Man" _thought shrunken detective Shin'ichi Kudo "_plane rides are always boring."_

"Hay Conan you want to play a game?" Ran asked as she watched Conan just stare out the window.

"Sure" Conan flatly responded not really wanting to do any thing.

"Why don't we play I Spy?" Ran asked as she looked around "I spy something grey."

"The hat of the man in the third row." Conan said flatly.

"Good job, how did you know it was that hat there are lots of Grey objects on the plane" Ran asked Conan not suprized that he had figured it out so quickly.

"Simple it was the last Grey object you looked at before you asked." Conan replied right before he yawned.

Suddenly the man with the Grey hat fell over and landed in the floor. Conan jumped out of his seat and rushed to him and before any one could react he checked the man's pulse. As soon as the woman who had stopped screaming he pronounced "He's dead!"

Ran confirmed and looked to her father who was still in a drunken stupor he was unable to solve any thing. Conan already knew who the culprit was he just had to reveal it. He turned to see Heiji walking up his problem was solved but what was Heiji doing here.

"There you are kid I was looking for you then I heard the scream and of course it lead me strait to you" Heiji said as he turned to observe the murder scene and added "that is way to easy."

"Yea" Conan said felling sorry for the man no one deserved to be killed.

Heiji walked to the front of the growing crowd an stated "I know who killed this man."

A man in th crowd said "ok kid who did who killed this man?"

"Why it is very simple the man on ground was killed by his wife who poisoned him through his shampane." Heiji explained.

"Then where where is it?" a woman with a ring around here finger said.

"Why it is in your purse" Heiji said.

"But how did you know" the woman said "how."

"simple your purse is the only on with sines of a glass in it." Heiji said pointing at her purse.

"I did kill him I had to I had to." the woman said as an air Marshall hulled her off.

Later at the terminal Conan was walking next to Heiji and Ran was helping here father walk Conan took the chance to ask "why are you here Heiji?"

"I'm guessing the same reason your here to stop Kito Kid from stealing the Cats Eye" Heiji replied.

"yea, there is only one thing bothering me about the case" Conan said.

"What?" Heiji replied.

"Why would Kid want to steal The Cats Eye he must have a reason." Conan said as they headed out of the airport.

To be continued.


	3. CH2: Thief's Reconciliation

Detective Conan: Countdown to corruption

Chapter 2: Thief's Reconciliation

"I want you to thwart Kito Kid as every turn I am counting on you" The Benthsal museum curator Mr. Hatey said with conviction.

"What about Mr. Benthsal I thought he would be greeting us." Kaguro asked Mr. Hatey.

"We unfortunately lost Mr. Benthsal late last nite he died of natural causes" Mr. Hatey told Kaguro.

"What?" Kaguro said in suprize of what he had heard.

"Yes he had a heart attack last night." Mr. Hatey assured.

"I need to check out your security" Kaguro stated.

Meanwhile on a roof top across town Conan and Heiji we following up a lead. When they had got up in the morning they had both found a letter that when both were combined lead them here to the roof a office building. They had been patently waiting for over an hour when they suddenly herd. "Hello detectives" Kito kid Said as he feet me the ground.

"Your late" Conan stated.

"Sorry but I was held up by an idiot detective who works for the NYPD." Kito kid replied.

"Why did you want to talk to us" Heiji said trying to get to the point.

"Well detectives the fact is I just wanted to warn you both" Kito Kid said as he looked at Conan and Heiji.

"Of what Heiji" asked Kito Kid suspiciously.

"The organization is here" Kito said "The one searching for the Pandora's gem and the one who shrunk you Kudo."

"They are here" Conan said disbelievingly.

"They are here to set a trap for me and you Kudo" Kito said.

"Then what do we do?" Heiji asked.

"The Cat's Eye is the Pandora's gem isn't it." Coan asked kito.

"Yes, I can't let them have it" Kito said clenching his fist.

"You need our help to pull this off don't you?" Conan asked.

"Yes" Kito simply replied.

"We need a plan" Conan stated as he began to think of how to steel the diamond.

"you can't be serious" Heiji said.

"Yes" Conan started "I am serious."

"But why?" Heiji asked Conan.

"Because, if this really is the gem we can't let them have it." Conan replied to Heji.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Heiji asked.

"I Don't" Conan replied "But I doubt he is trying to trick us."

"What do you mean" Heiji asked Conan.

"He may be thief but Kito is trustworthy when it comes to something like this." Conan started "if he wanted to harm us he could easily especially me."

"Yea your right but still." Heiji said trying not to concede to defeat.

"We have no choice you and I both know that." Conan said.

"Fine" Heiji replied.

"Then I take it you two will help me" Kito said as he turned and ten said "come on we have hist to plan."

To Be Continued in the next chapter CH:3The Hiest


End file.
